


Possessed

by keinekatze132



Series: Doctor Who weekly prompts [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fanfiction, platonic fluff I guess, they just get so spend some nice festive time together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: "It's like you were possessed by the spirit of Christmas""Listen", Donna said, draping some lametta over the TARDIS door, "When was the last time we got to celebrate Christmas in peace?"
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: Doctor Who weekly prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Possessed

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the weekly Doctor who prompts. If you want to join you can do so here: https://discord.gg/jw8WcgH (I somehow had to make this one festive :D I love Christmas)

In retrospective the Doctor should have suspected something when Donna insisted on spending a weekend at home in early December. To his defense he had been pretty preoccupied with some cybermen tech they had found on the moon.

As things were, he hadn't even listened to her half-hearted excuse about doing laundry. As well as Donna knew him she had probably planned for that. He had dropped her off without a second thought and returned to his circuits.

At least he should have suspected something when she came back carrying a huge bag. When he had asked her what it was she had just shrugged and he had dropped the matter. When he had left to do some more investigations on the Moon, Donna had stayed back in the TARDIS. He couldn't blame her. The moon wasn't really interesting around that time.

After all it proved that he had let his guard down when he was surprised to find the TARDIS full of Christmas decorations when he returned. There was lametta and ornaments everywhere in the control room and Donna had somehow even managed to fit in a Christmas tree. The Doctor really wondered how she had managed to sneak that past him. Donna was standing in the middle of it, singing along to the melody of jingle bells that was playing from an unidentified source.

He cleared his throat and Donna turned around.

"Doctor!" she said. "You're back early. I'm almost finished with the decorations".

A little perplex the Doctor asked "What is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"It's like you were possessed by the spirit of Christmas"

"Listen", Donna said, draping some lametta over the TARDIS door, "When was the last time we got to celebrate Christmas in peace?"

The Doctor shrugged. He wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas. Weird things tended to happen to him during that time. He quickly soniced Donna to make sure she was alright. The readings showed nothing unusual so he decided to let her have her way. He wanted to go back to the Library, but Donna grabbed his wrist.

"Come on, be a little festive!" she said.

"You know the TARDIS is going to be mad at you for getting glitter all over the control panel?" he asked.

Donna shrugged. "Maybe she enjoys it" she argued.

The Doctor gave her a sceptic look.

"Oh come on" Donna sighed. "You can take care of your weird cybermen fossils later. You are a time lord". She offered him some cookies.

The Doctor checked one of the screens. The moon was safe for now and the past would still be the past tomorrow.

"Only for one day" he compromised and Donna beamed at him.

They got takeout in one of Donna's favorite places and were getting comfortable in the chairs in the control room. It was a little hard to eat like that, without a table, but at least they wouldn't spill anything over the panel.

"So what else do you usually do on Christmas?" the Doctor asked.

"You don't know? You've been living with humans for ages" Donna said.

He shrugged. "I have bad memory" he admitted.

"Well usually you exchange presents" Donna said and grinned. "I believe there is something under the Christmas tree for you"

The Doctor looked at her in surprise. "For me? Really?” he asked. "This is a human custom, right? You give gifts to friends and Family and pretend they are from some guy called 'Santa'".

"Well this present is from me and not from Santa, so you better appreciate it!" Donna said.

"Will do" the Doctor said as he picked it up. It was wrapped in green paper and felt soft. "Do I open it now?" he asked.

"Sure, go on!" Donna said, watching him with a grin.

He struggled with the wrapping for a little while before he decided to just rip it open. The present turned out to be a knitted sweater. It was red and green and looked pretty festive but it was not quite what he had expected. He unfolded it and couldn’t stop himself from smiling like a dork when he saw design. On the front of it was the caricature of a green alien. Tiny spaceships were flying around it. Somehow it even sparkled.

“Donna this is amazing!” he said. “Thank you!”

Donna laughed. “I thought it looked a little like you” she teased.

“Well I guess I’ve got to get you a present now!” he said, pulling the pullover over his shirt. He was going to be hot. With his two hearts he had a higher body temperature than most humans, but he wouldn’t let that stop him now.

“You don’t have to get me anything” Donna protested.

“Oh nonsense!” the Doctor said. “Let’s do this right- Did you know, that humans kept celebrating Christmas long after they left earth?” he asked.

Donna shook her head.

“It’s a little different, but worth a while” he said. “Why don’t we visit a Christmas market about 5000 years in the future?” He pushed a few buttons, the Cybermen were already forgotten.

“Alright” Donna laughed. “But we’re just visiting! No alien invasions!” she said.

“You act like I do that on purpose” he said.

“You don’t?” Donna asked.

They landed on a planet whose name Donna had forgotten as soon as the Doctor had finished saying it. On first glance nothing looked different from earth. The Doctor pulled her right into a crowd of people who were strolling between colorful booths. She could hear the excited calls of children playing with new toys while their parents were enjoying a hot drink. There were couples holding hands and groups of friends loudly chatting. It was such a lovely scene that Donna had almost missed the four moons above them.

“How do you like it?” the Doctor asked.

“It’s wonderful!” Donna said honest.

The Doctor took her arm and pulled her towards a booth. “Let’s get something to Drink”. He ordered some punch for Donna and an alcohol free version for himself. While they waited for their drinks a little hologram loudly advertised various Christmas sales to them. 

“Some things never change, huh?” she asked, curiously trying to touch the hologram. 

The Doctor caught her wrist. “Careful those are hot”. 

Donna was still tempted to touch it. She was no expert on technology, but she somehow had assumed holograms were cold. Thankfully she was interrupted as her drink arrived. The doctor payed with what looked like a credit card.

“How come you suddenly have money?” she asked, remembering how often she had been indirectly forced to pay for him.

“All payment is digital now” the Doctor said. “No one notices when you switch a few digits and make your own money”.

Donna felt like they were risking getting arrested, but nothing ever was easy with the Doctor. As long as interstellar money laundering was their only problem she wouldn’t complain.

With their drinks in their hands they continued strolling over the market. Donna was amazed by various toy sales. Apparently mechatronic stuffed animals were still a trend. They looked incredibly real, even though Donna didn’t know most of the Animals they were supposed to represent. The only giveaway was the tiny remote control with which the salesman moved them around in front of a crowd of tiny children.

She walked past the toys towards what looked like normal scarves and hats. As soon as she touched a scarf it automatically changed into a shade of orange that perfectly matched her coat. Donna stepped back in surprise. The Doctor caught her laughing.

“Watch out” he said. “Those trigger an allergic reaction if you wear them too long”.

A little sad Donna let go the thought of never again having to spent ages looking for a scarf that exactly matched her clothes. 

“Are all Christmas markets in the future like this?” she asked.

“Obviously not” the Doctor said. “I picked the very best for us!”

They walked past a stage were a choir was singing Christmas carols. Donna noticed that some of the lyrics had been lost or changed over the years. She turned around to ask the Doctor about it when she noticed he wasn’t standing next to her. She was about to panic, when she spotted him standing in front of a booth that was selling crystals. Not being particularly interested in listening to the Doctor rant over some alien rocks she leaned back and enjoyed the show, waiting for him to come back.

He returned with a small, beautiful wrapped package in his hands. 

“Merry Christmas, Donna” he said, as he handed it to her.

She opened it, curious what the Doctor hat picked for her. A tiny necklace fell into her hand. It had a thin golden chain and an orange crystal was stung up on it. Donna noticed it was the exact same orange the scarf had turned into earlier as she watched it emit a pulsating light.

“It’s beautiful!” she said. “What is it?”

“A necklace!” the Doctor said proudly. Donna hat to restrain herself from making a sassy comment. After all he had just given her an amazing gift. “It glows whenever alien technology is close” he continued. “I was hoping you would get lost a little less if you had a way to locate me”.

Donna held the necklace a little closer to the Doctor. It started to pulsate more quickly. 

“It’s amazing” she said and hugged the Doctor tightly. 

The doctor helped her put it on. “The colour fits your coat” he said as if he had just noticed. 

Donna smiled to herself. She had never expected to find such a good friend when she had started her search for the doctor. She wanted to tell him, when she heard a loud crash from the opposite side of the marked.

The Doctor instantly turned towards the source of the noise, his sonic screwdriver already in his hand.

Donna sighed. “So much about ‘no alien invasions’” she said.

The Doctor grinned at her. “It would be no fun otherwise!” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess the Cybermen on the moon are a problem for 12 to solve :D


End file.
